Would You Pay Attention!
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: The prequel to 'A Night To Remember! Multiple pairs, lotsa shonenai and even some het. Rei's dancing on the table, looking for some attention but is he getting it from who he wants? Watch out for teen drinking, bad karaoke and Kai's donkey laugh.


Here it is! The prequel to 'A Night To Remember'. Several people asked for it, so I must provide!

I don't own any of these songs, I just listened to them during the writing process and I recommend you do too. Cuz they're grrrrrrrrrrreat! I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters either. If I did there would be a lot less spinning tops and a lot more boys making out.

Songlist:

Switch – Will Smith

I Can Feel It – Jakalope

Hollaback Girl – Gwen Steffani

Scandalous –Mis-teeq

Lala – Ashlee Simpson

I Want You….Savage Garden

"Heeey! Heeey!" the occupants of a crowded hotel room sang along with the song being blasted from a radio, not a single one of them managing to sing on tune at all. This caused a wave of drunken laughter to echo through the room; competitors hanging off each other in hysterics, trying their best not to fall. It was the night they were all waiting for; the night where they weren't world class beybladers and celebrities. It was a night where they were mere teenagers, having far too much fun with fake IDs and the generosity of the three time world champion's older brother.

"My brother is the greatest guy EVER!" Tyson declared, punching a fist into the air and giving himself a shower of beer in the process. Both his declaration and his action earned him another wave of laughter, several bladers actually falling drunkenly this time, clutching their sides and each other while they laughed. Max crawled up close to his team-mate, licking off the beer that was sliding down the bluenette's cheek. All inhibitions had been left at the door of the BEGA suite and the rivalries between the four teams present were quickly melting away with the constant flow of alcohol. Almost everyone had a beer in hand and nearly twice that already in their system. There was much dancing, drinking and general show boating going on. In the centre of the room, the giants of the Blitzkrieg Boys and the White Tigers were having a strength competition while two more of the Tigers danced atop the cleared off desk.

A knock at the door only attracted the attention of one flame haired blader and Brooklyn stumbled to the door, opening it up and giving the man on the other side a drunken smile.

"Hellooooooo Radisson…. Hey! You have the same name as the hotel." The inebriated teen laughed, leaning in close to read the man's name tag.

"I –work- for the hotel. Are you drunk young man?" the security personnel asked, trying to peer past the tall blader. Brooklyn looked at him incredulously then lifted his half empty bottle to examine it.

"No….but after this I will be by the end of this." He chortled before being drug away from the door and replaced by a dual haired teen instead.

"I was told that we wouldn't be disturbed." Kai growled, his death glare not as strong as usual though, blurred a little bit by his hitting the keg.

"There are complaints about the noi—"

"There's no one in this hallway. All the suites are booked by –us-." Kai cut the man off, gesturing behind him at the party. Not that the man could see it, the way blocked by two more Russians standing behind the phoenix.

"Side to side yes, but there are people below and above you."

"Move them. We're not quieting down."

"The hotel is fu--."

"Move them to another then!" Kai roared, making the security flinch as the crimson eyed teen reached behind him. Instead of the weapon the man was prepared for, Kai produced a credit card and tossed it at the man, shutting the door in his face. Once the door was closed, his angry mask fell away and he exploded into laughter with Tala and Bryan.

"Damn, did you see the look on his face?" Bryan snickered, lifting his beer bottle.

"Scared of a little birdie." Tala grinned, earning himself a pair of smacks upside the head as three bottles clinked together in celebration.

The three Russians continued to laugh amongst themselves as they made their way back into the main room, Kai quickly parting ways with the others to answer the urgent call of nature. The floor of the TV area was no longer a wrestling mat but a full dance floor although many had their attention on the pair up on the table. Even with all the alcohol in their systems, the two nekojins still had more grace and balance than anyone else in the room had cold sober. That, along with the inhibitions everyone else had lost, it made for a very sexy sight up on that table and members from all teams were expressing their approval with cat calls and whistles.

"Unfortunate I don't like the girly type or that would be a show I'd stick around for." Tala mused, looking up at his slack jawed team-mate.

"Good for you then…" Bryan replied distractedly, causing the red head to smirk a little.

"You'll get a better view from the couch." Tala stated and gave his lilac haired companion a shove towards the surprisingly empty couch which was right next to the danced upon desk before walking away to see if Kai needed help getting his pants back in order.

"Our audience has gotten bigger Rei." Mariah laughed into her former captain's ear, one arm around his neck, the other in the air. Glancing out the corner of a golden eye, the tiger grinned as he spotted all the pairs of captivated eyes on them, one pair standing out to him; making him grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"They're probably more interested in you." Rei replied with a cute little pout that made Mariah laugh harder and fall right off the table into a pair of waiting arms. Blinking in surprise at the pink clad bundle in his arms, Mystel helped the White Tiger to her feet and floated her back on to the table where Rei was leaning against the wall in hysterical laughter. Catching his breath finally and taking Mariah's hand to pull her close to him again, the raven haired boy smiled and gave his friend's ponytail a yank.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just fine. Let's dance." The girl giggled and turned around, grinding her backside into her former team-mate's crotch, getting more cat calls from their audience again. Rei smirked and dropped his hands to Mariah's hips and ground back as the music slowed down a bit to a more sensual pace. Less people were watching them now, many of them finding their own partner to dance with, either seriously or in a way to mock everyone else; like the Kenny sandwich. The poor computer geek was pressed between a laughing Tyson and Max, the brunette blushing the colour of Tyson's backwards baseball cap. There was still at least one pair of eyes on the nekojins however; Bryan couldn't move his moonlight coloured eyes from the pair. He didn't know if it was the all the beer he'd drunk or not, but right about now he'd kill to knock that bitch from the table and have the raven haired cat-boy all over him like that. Rei's golden eyes were closed again as he slowly moved to the music, ignoring the fact that it was his childhood friend he was dancing like this with; he had another blader in mind as he moved. His eyes had been on them earlier but the nekojin hadn't dared look for him again, he'd start looking obvious then. Well….one glance wouldn't hurt that much would it? Opening an eye slightly, Rei peeked through long, black eyelashes and smirked slightly when he realized that the one who had been watching him with such wide eyes earlier still was; their silvery eyes not so huge anymore and hazy from something more than just alcohol.

'I've got my eyes open now….might as well do something about it.' Rei thought to himself and smirked at Bryan, giving him a playful wink before concentrating on his dancing with Mariah again. The falcon didn't recover quite as fast however from the flirtatious gesture. Rather his eyes widened again and his jaw dropped back to where it was before, leaving him looking like a fish out of water when Tala returned with an even drunker than before Kai hanging off of him.

"What? Did we miss someone dropping their pants?" Tala asked with a smirk, sliding on to the couch beside his team-mate, placing a finger beneath his chin and pressing up to shut his mouth. Kai fell against him much less gracefully and picked up a CD case that had been left on the floor, glancing over the tracks printed on the back.

"No…." Bryan replied slowly, dragging his eyes from the table dancers to his captain, recomposing himself to look more like a threatening Russian than a deer caught in headlights. "Whatcha got Kai?" the phoenix blinked when the conversation was suddenly on him and held up the case.

"Empty CD case. Didn't someone say there was a karaoke hook up on the stereo?" he replied, tossing the case on Tala's lap then leaning his back against the red head's shoulder. Both Bryan and Tala paled visibly, hoping to whatever god was out there that there –wasn't- anything available for karaoke. They'd heard quite enough of Kai's drunken singing in the past and it wasn't a pretty thing to hear.

"I don't think so….." Tala trailed off and face palmed because at that exact moment Tyson held up the most feared object in the world. A microphone.

"Whooo! Sing along time!" he declared, turning off the sexy song for an irritating pop hit. Dancing around to the intro, the world champion tripped over an empty pizza box and dropped the mike which rolled right over to Kai's feet. Crimson eyes light up and the two other Russians heaved long sighs, Bryan reaching for the nearest pillow to cover his ears with.

"Tyson! You need some one else to sing this with." Kai declared, clamouring off the couch to his sometimes team-mate, always rival. The bluenette grinned and nodded, wrapping a fist around the microphone along with Kai.

"A few times I've been around that track. So it's not just gonna happen like that. Because I ain't no hollaback girl. I ain't no hollaback girl!" It wasn't singing, it was screeching and very bad screeching at that. The two nekojins on the table had gotten down; their hands pressed tightly over their sensitive ears while most of the rest of the party goers just laughed it off, cheering the karaoke-ers on.

"Hey Kevin! That offer still open?" Ming-Ming yelled to the green haired Chinese boy over the noise who nodded in return, grabbing the pop star's had and dragging her off to the doorway before she could say goodbye to anyone. When the song came to a close, Tyson and Kai bowed as best they could, both leaning on each other for support.

"Thank you, thank you. Skillz Beyond Blading we call ourselves." Tyson laughed, tossing his hat at a mock-fangirling Max.

"Don't quit your day jobs." Garland cracked, Brooklyn now in his lap, studying a beer label intently.

"Ahhh, at least we don't sound like we gargled helium and frogs together." Kai replied, giving the long haired teen the finger as he staggered back to the couch.

"Not so sure about that…." Bryan snickered quietly to Tala who smirked as he welcomed the karaoke king back to his lap.

"'Bout what?" Kai asked, making himself comfortable on the skinny Russian who looked like he just might snap under the mixed blader's weight. "Never mind. When are you going to go after him? Getting into Rei's pants when he's been drinking is easier than getting into your own."

"I…uhh…I…" Bryan's cheeks flared red as he glanced back over to the table where Rei and Mariah had started dancing again, having a lot of fun with the beat of the song playing. They weren't grinding anymore, the song not as sexy as the previous tune, but they were obviously having a good time, smiles on their faces and eyes mostly on each other. Mostly, that is, because Rei's kept darting to the couch and the three Russians on it, blushing slightly when he spotted Kai's calculating eyes on him.

"He's all talk. Spouting on about making the kitten yowl his name? Bullshit. He'd probably faint if Rei even spoke to him." Tala drawled, knowing he was getting under his team-mate's skin as he spoke, the glare in Bryan's eyes confirming it.

"I bet I can make the wolf howl…" Kai teased, walking his fingers up the side of the red head's neck. Rolling aquamarine eyes, Tala laughed a little and poked Kai's nose, making the other blader go cross-eyed as he tried to watch.

"I'm sure you will. But right now we have to get Bryan a bed mate or he's going to moan and bitch all night and we'll have no fun." He explained, looking away from the painted teen to his team-mate again who had growled a slight protest.

"I can get a bed mate myself thankyouverym—Huh?" the three Russians blinked in surprise as a red bandana landed between them, causing them all to look back to the table and it's now single occupant. Rei's bangs were now down and framing his face while he grinned with fangs bared.

"This show is for you, you know." He teased and glanced to the left where Mariah was switching the CD on the player. If possible, the catboy's grin grew wider as the music started, having every pair of eyes in the place on him but only caring about where a pair of moonlight coloured eyes were staring.

"Looks like the kitty-cat is going in for the kill." Tala mused to the dual haired boy in his lap.

"Mariaaah….he's not paying attention anymore." Rei whined to his friend who glanced over to the group on the couch and the discussion they looked to be having.

"Then make him pay attention. I'm going to put on that song you dance so well to." Mariah instructed and got down off the table, stepping over a wrestling Max and Kenny on the way. Finding the CD she wanted and locating the track number, she switched CDs as quickly as she could so there wouldn't be much of a lag in music. Playing the song before the one she wanted Rei to dance to, she waited until he had the attention back on him before skipping to the right track. Up on the table, the golden eyed teen was quickly undoing his headband, shaking his hair out before rolling it up and sending it sailing. Calling to the boys he'd startled, he winked as the proper music started, his fingers at the buttons on the collar of his Chinese style shirt. All eyes were on him, having heard his shout when the music stopped but he had the attention of the one he wanted again.

The beginning of the song was tame enough, as was Rei's dancing, swaying his hips and mouthing along the words. The moment the chorus started, his shirt was pulled open and tossed in Bryan's general direction. Unfortunately it didn't make it to its destination, getting caught on a lamp instead; not that Rei noticed how ever. His eyes were closed as he moved along with the music, knowing that no eyes would have left him during this performance. If he'd been sexy earlier dancing with Mariah, he was pure sex now, igniting lust in more than one pair of pants. Pants were the order now as the bridge slowed down. Winding his way out of them, Rei stepped out of his black silk pants to stand in matching boxers and twirled the clothes over his head as he let loose and rocked out to the remaining moments of the song. As it ended, he let his pants loose and hit his target this time, the fabric landing on the head of a dumb struck Russian. Smiling brightly, Rei took a bow to the audience of cheers and cat calls and was about to get down and gracefully make his way to the holder of his pants, but just as he started to straighten up, someone slapped his backside from behind and he toppled off the table and on to the couch. Landing face first in a lap, he slowly looked up with blazing cheeks and his bravado in pieces.

"That wasn't part of the show…" he mumbled at the same time that Kai let out his braying laugh, falling off Tala's lap in the process of laughing so hard.

"Moving faster than usual ne Kon?" he managed to gasp through his laughter as the Chinese boy sat up away from Bryan's lap, tucking a few strands of hair behind a pointed ear and trying to ignore the gales of laughter that were starting to catch around the room, more at Kai's laughter than what had actually happened. Behind the table, the White Tiger siblings high-fived each other, pleased that the smack that Lee had cracked had landed Rei in exactly the right spot. Bryan however wasn't paying any attention to the goings on around him. His eyes were locked on the bared, golden skinned chest in front of him and the black hair touching lithely sculpted shoulders. He couldn't stand it anymore. He pounced; knocking Rei backwards off his knees and into the pillows of the couch, nailing digging into those smooth shoulders as the Russian held the Chinese down, their lips pressed roughly together. The two remaining girls in the room screeched in delight, being like so many other girl in the world, they loved to see pretty boys kiss each other and the other occupants in the room weren't far behind in their level of noise. The catcalls had ended, replaced by whistled and whoops as Rei's arms wound around the falcon's neck.

"Shall we escort them to the nearest bedroom?" Tala asked Kai, getting off the couch and helping the phoenix to his feet.

"Only if we get to stay and play too."

"But of course. Come on you…." The wolf grinned and grabbed the back of his team-mate's pants, yanking a startled Bryan away from a panting Rei who refused to take his arms from the other's neck. In a surprisingly fluid motion, the lavender haired Russian picked up the younger teen below him and tossed him over his shoulder then quickly followed after Tala and Kai down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Have fun boys!" Hilary called after them, waving at the giggling Rei who waved back before he disappeared behind one of the suite's bedroom doors.

Please read and review! Reviews full my plot bunnies. There will be a part after this but it'll be on http/adultfan. the same screen name (Butterfly Ishida). Hope ya read it too!

Wow...I hate the automatic breaks that puts in...sighs and shrugs


End file.
